Mechabrawl Underground
by corpsedollie
Summary: She thought it would be okay. Just a new hobby where she could put her dancing skills to the test. It all went horribly wrong when Akatsuki got involved. But they shouldn't exist, they CAN'T.. Can they? PeinXOC. (Written by my friend Nekoseraphim.) Rated M for incase
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: An underground bunch of criminals runs a business. Not just any business: the biggest underground business there was these days. Soon it would go public, but their ways would never change. These criminals harboured a dark secret. All in code, they work together to rule the Mechabrawling industry for fighting robots. Street fights and later: tournaments, legal and... Not so much. A new face, an old and depressed champion, a bunch of dirty players and a whole lot of fighting. Welcome to the new age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of the sorts. That goes straight out to Kishimoto, who continues to troll use for fun. Payback is on its way, Kishi-kun.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the sun crept over the horizon, gradually lighting up every part of the colourful meadow. Neat rows of trees and spreads of multitudes of flowers stretched out as far as the eye could see. A girl woke up in the middle of the beautiful scene, the sun kissing her pale skin ever so lightly and the wind brushing her hair out for her, its cool touch leading her into the new day. Could it get any better?

"The Society just can't let us be. Please don't be ashamed, we are not to blame. The future's ours to take. We will make mistakes. Scream this loud and proud: WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN! LET'S GO AN-"

17 year old Azura Merodi hit her phone and sent it flying. "I should change that alarm tone to 'It Gets Worse...' She grumbled bad temperedly at herself as she dragged her stiff and sore body out of bed. Her parents were already gone to work. They always left before her. 'Silence...' "Thank God." The flexible and well balanced girl had recently got her mother out of the annoying habit of waking her up just to say 'goodbye' for the morning. Was her grumbling not hint enough?

Yawning loudly, she grabbed her still intact phone, plugged it into a larger than life sound system and cranked it up. Katy Perry's E.T. was a nice and calm start. Her body began to move to the music as she made her way to the kitchen. This was all part of her usual morning routine. Dancing in a contemporary style to the music, putting action to the words, she spun into the kitchen and boiled the kettle, moving around swiftly while still enjoying herself. What better way to improve her mood?

The song changed as the kettle finished its little fit. She changed the song to something better and came up with 'Demons' by the Imagine Dragons. She represented it as what it meant to her, showing herself as hiding, as if shying away from a camera. The camera that sought to reveal her. Gathering her pack of cards, she readied them for her next song, already alive in her mind. But for now she left those on the dining room table, next to the vase of assorted flowers and roses. A drawing of the vase and flowers was nearby. But she had twisted it; the vase was cracked and the flowers were all withered.

Heading to the lounge, she collected her shoes, hair clips and jersey and ignored the song as she ran to get to her room before it finished. Azura skidded to a halt and tosses the jersey down, brushed and tied up her hair and then went to the dining room table to grab her cards; not just any cards, mind you, tarot cards. Don't get her wrong. She doesn't believe in the stuff, it's simply a prop for her dancing.

Suddenly she changed the song. 'Voodoo child' by the Rogue Traders. Her melodic voice rang out with the voice of the lead singer: "Put your cards on the table baby..." She placed the cards down and spread them out. "Do I twist do I fold?" Her hands scattered them all over. And then for the rest of her morning the pattern went on; dancing, singing and getting ready at the same time.

"DONE!"

30 minutes left before she had to walk to school. Just enough time for another episode of Naruto.

30 minutes later: Azura walked down the street with her friend Morgan. What a loyal friend she was, not quite the social butterfly that her friend was but a good friend indeed.

"Why can't the characters just exist? It would be so much better." Complained Azura to Morgan. "No clue." Is what the friend said back, one earphone in her ear and then she began to speak of her characters for her books. Azura listened enthusiastically and commented on some. Especially one of them when the adorable character was mentioned. The only one that Azura truly classified as cute.

The time ticked by as they took a leisurely stroll to the school. A normal day, like any other they've had or will ever have.

"For once I just want something interesting to happen." Her eyes darted to the sky, almost in a hopeful was, as if she expected to see anime rain down upon her. No such luck was granted to the now moping girl. All she wanted to do right now was dance and show people how frustrated she was, but in this day and age, she'd be called a freak, maybe they'd throw her with the loonies. Their school of Watashi-wa High(Translation: 'I am high.') came into view. A heavy sigh escaped Azura. "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the school, the two girls fell into step beside their friend Natsumi. Azura was silent as she listened to her music player, tuned out and ignoring the world. She did so quite often and it was to be expected. People who tried to talk to her were ignored just because those earphones were like earplugs and any sound from the outside world that reached her sounded like someone trying to talk to her through a thick pane of glass. A thick pane of glass, underwater on the outside of a submarine.

It was only when she was forced to put them away that she would even deign to look at the world. Which wasn't all that interesting to her. Music was everything. Nothing else mattered; just her dancing and the rhythm of the music. Slowly she removed the earphones from her ears a moment later and looked over at Natsumi. "So what club is next on the agenda for us to sneak into?"

Her slightly taller friend with dark blonde hair looked at her with the usual expressionless face she wore. Now Natsumi only opened up for one person in this world and that was Azura. "Sorry that you're really unable to sneak in Morgan." Azura says while Natsumi just looks at Azura as if she were made. "What?" Enquired Azura. As they walked, her dark hair shone slightly purple in the sunlight but seemed black in the shade of buildings and hallways; in fact her hair was an extremely dark purple, meant to look black so the teachers didn't moan at her and tell her to get it fixed.

"We are NOT sneaking into a club." Natsumi said in her quiet voice. "But YOU could easily sneak in, Natsumi. You are like a ninja." Says Azura with a small smile. "After all you randomly disappear often when I turn around for a second." Natsumi shrugged and offered a smile in return, but this only made Azura raise a brow at her in suspicion. "You don't have a boyfriend do you...?" She teased, leaning close and giving Natsumi an evil minion look.

Natsumi shook her head. She wasn't into the stuff, just as Azura wasn't into life in general. It was just boring, purposeless, meaningless. Over Natsumi's shoulder she spied someone else. Another of her friends. "Leigh." She said in a quiet voice, but no so quiet that her friend couldn't hear.

Leigh's POV.

I placed my books in my locker and took it out again just for it to be placed back again. "Dear Kami, why can't I just make up my freaking mind" I spoke out loudly to myself. These loud words caused a couple of people to stop and look at me. I didn't see it, but I could feel it in the back of my head. I started singing out loudly to System of a Down's Bounce. I closed my locker and 'Bounce bounce bounce' with the song that was in my head. My black hair bounced on my shoulders as I did. With that I brushed it out of my eyes. I turned around to be faced with Azura!

"AZU-RA!" I shouted with the emphasis on the space on my friend's name.

Azura's POV.

"Sup Leigh." Her eyes met her friends, light violet for some odd reason. Maybe it was her contacts, after all, she was an otaku; violet or strange coloured eyes were a must. "We were just talking about how Natsumi sneaks off like a ninja to go see her boyfriend." Natsumi frowns at Azura. "I just said I don't have one." But her protests were in vain. "Oh we all know you do." Morgan teased and smiled at Leigh.

Leigh's POV.

I smiled back. "I think if she had a boyfriend she would've told us" I moved to Azura and embraced her shoulders with one of my arms before rubbing my knuckles on her dark shaded purple black hair.

Azura's POV

"Hey!" She protested and then smirked at Leigh in that 'I'm planning on getting you back' way. That smile meant trouble and everyone knew it. "So...what's up?" Azura asked and poked Leigh's sides as they walked, Natsumi and Morgan followed. They all knew that Natsumi was too quiet to ever tell anyone anything unless it was important.

Leigh's POV

"Nothing in particular. Just the freaking school work that's driving me crazy." I indicate with circular motions around my ears.

"But yes! I am in the mood for something different. Something more adventurous. What do you guys say?"

Azura's POV.

"Well... I was trying to convince these two to sneak into this new club with me. It's a formal dress club and you know how old we can look in that stuff. Plus guys in tuxes are HOT." The girl took out a fan from her bag and fanned herself for emphasis but then laughed it off and got hit over the head with the fan by Natsumi. This made Azura grin evilly and the two shortly started a mock fight where Azura emerged victorious. "Ha!" Arms crossed, she smirked at her group of friends.

Leigh's P.O.V.

"Sounds perfect to me." I said with a great big smile. "And if we get bored, we could always just leave."

Azura's POV.

"Agreed." Just then the bell rang and they all split up for class. This day was going to be a drag.

'I'll go shopping for a formal outfit later...' Thought Azura as she sat in English class, one earphone playing music in her left ear, which faced the window while she listened to strange bi-polar English teacher they had. 'Macbeth...? Sounds like my favourite Shakespeare play so far.' Her thoughts trailed off to her being on stage, dancing for a recital when she was younger. 'Each artist performs.' A small smile crept over her face. 'Tonight will be fun.'

The day progressed without much interest. There was a new girl in her maths class, that was about as interesting as it got that day. "Well then." Her long purple-black hair waved behind her as she moved to her locker. A jerk was nearby so she leaned against the wall, looking inconspicuous until he left. Getting her books, she wondered about tonight. Soon she had gotten what she needed and closed her locker, locked it and headed out the school, down the steps and then out the gate. Freedom tasted so good as she walked to the shops. 'Cause tonight's gonna be a good good night. I got a feelin'.' Her music played on.

A/N: Please review


End file.
